


stars.

by hyzkoa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: killua buys ps4 spider-man but gon doesn't care.





	stars.

**Author's Note:**

> comm for my friend cumi !
> 
> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/hyzkoa)

Killua liked to complain. With his mother, it was a test to see how far he could push her into buying him newer, better, more expensive toys as he'd point out inconsequential flaws in gifts from her. With strangers, it was for the fun of their reactions to this bratty twelve year old. But even as he got the newest console and latest trending game for him and Gon to play, his complaining didn't really last long after Gon had grown bored of it (he didn't seem that interested to begin with) and dragged Killua to the woods with him. He didn't have the attention to hold onto the topic and complain aimlessly just for the sake of it when running around and laughing with Gon made the argument seem like something from long ago now.

And although he had been excited to share the game with Gon, chasing after him in the forest, jumping from branch to branch and competing against each other in any challenge they could think of wasn't a bad way to spend the rest of the day. The game could wait.

The hours went by fast, and before they knew it, the day was drawing to a close.

Killua challenged Gon to one last competition and Gon accepted enthusiastically. Spending the day fooling around wasn't nothing after the torture-- training Bisky had put them through in Greed Island, so if it wasn't for the dirt and sweat they got from their playground and the tropical weather, no one would guess they had spent the whole day outside. Killua grinned and pointed to the highest branch of the tallest tree in the island.

“Bet you can't beat me to the top without using nen!”

Of course, Gon protested. 

“The loser does the dishes.”

Killua promptly started the countdown. 

Not using nen didn't really count as a restriction for neither of them, it only served as a way to make the race a bit slower as it'd be too easy just boosting themselves from the floor to the last branch with Ryo. That, and well, it also made their discussion on whether or not Killua had planted his foot on the top of Gon's head on purpose to take the boost to victory longer.

They ended up jumping from one branch to another as Gon chased after Killua this time, who swiftly dodged his attacks with a smug, cat-like smile on his face. It went on like that until Gon did land a karate chop hit to Killua's head.

“Hey!”

“Cheater!”

Killua crossed his arms. “Fine, fine!”

Like that, Gon's frown disappeared and a smile spread across his lips as he sat down on the branch. Killua blushed, looking away, remaining on his feet. He looked up at the sky, and the beauty of it never ceased to leave him speechless. His home may be on the tallest mountain of Padokia, but he never got a sight like that. He sat down next to Gon.

“Beautiful, right?”

Killua looked back down, his eyes set on Gon who was admiring the starry sky with a soft smile. “Yeah.” He replied, absentmindedly.

Killua looked at Gon, sparks in his eyes. While it wasn't an understatement to say he was thankful to the other for everything, for meeting each other and becoming friends, when Killua looked at him… he felt like not even that could describe it. It was weird. Well, to be thinking so deeply of their friendship as the kids they were would already be weird for many, but he was arrogant about how mature he could be (which meant he wasn't that mature at all, in the end).

Gon noticed, but Killua looked away a little too late; Gon was like one of the stars in the sky above them, only brighter, and he felt drawn to his light. Speechless. But he couldn't help being shy, and he looked away when Gon titled his head and called out Killua's name, his pale cheeks tinted pink. But he raised his eyes again, meeting Gon's.

“What's wrong?”

“N-nothing.” His face grew hotter.

Gon hummed, as if deciding whether to believe Killua or not; it was clearly obvious there was something going on with him, but Gon let it go after what felt like an hour for Killua of having the other's eyes examining him. He finally breathed when Gon looked up at the sky again.

Not for too long, though. In the peaceful silence of the night, Gon placed his hand atop Killua's, his fingers sneaking between the other's. And the former assassin thought he'd just go into a state beyond panic when Gon smiled at him again, but the loud beating of his heart manifested differently this time.

“Wh-what…?”

“Nothing.” Gon beamed.

And as his heart skipped a beat, Killua leaned forward.

He pressed his lips to Gon's. It was a quick peck, and his lips were tight and pursed. He was stiff. Anxious, and his face lit up with a shade of red as Gon stared at him. His train of thoughts was derailing and crashing into an explosion, panic spreading into every inch of him, and he felt like just leaping away and disappearing into the night, hiding beyond the mountains and even jumping over the dock and swimming back to Padokia. But then Gon smiled at him with that same smile that always blinded Killua with its shine, his own face gradually growing warmer with a light pink on his cheeks.

Killua was speechless, wide eyed and surprised before he relaxed into a shy, small smile for Gon, though now unable to hold the other's gaze as he frantically looked from the nothingness of the night that surrounded him back to Gon's bright face.

He turned his palm over, letting Gon hold onto it better. And as Killua couldn't take his eyes off him while also not being able to look at him for too long, Gon took his gaze to the sky again. Killua mimicked him, looking at the other now and then from the corner of his eye.

Gon squeezed his hand.


End file.
